Operation: Nerd Solution
by kimkimmywrites
Summary: An incident occurred during a science conference in a university and the Spiez are sent to check out the two scientists who were involved. Meanwhile, the Southdale school dance is coming up and the Clarks must each deal with finding his/her date. Very first fanfic. Please review! Thank you. :) UPDATE: CHAPTERS 2 AND 3!
1. What's Coming This Friday?

Hiiii! Enjoy! :D

* * *

**Operation: Nerd Solution**

* * *

The sun shone brightly above Southdale Jr. High, where the students greeted each other in bright and cheerful faces as they strolled through the school corridors. Students, ranging from fifth-graders to eight-graders, huddled to their peers in front of the lockers and dwelled into their conversations which might be about but not limited to; the recent episode of their favorite TV series, results of last night's basketball game or the latest gossip about someone doing something shockingly horrible for a twelve-year old. Whatever it was that they talked about, the middleschoolers had begun the morning in bright spirits. Everyone had, including the Clarks.

The four Clark siblings arrived in the hallway, passing by the clusters of students in front of the lockers and several other students who were walking down the same path. But unlike all the other students in Southdale Jr. High, the Clark siblings weren't talking about some gossip or TV show.

"I don't know about you guys but I had a good sleep last night." Megan, stretching out her arms, told her brothers. Her hair was neatly swept to the side, thanks to the almost-one-hour she spent inside the bathroom. She wore her usual pink hoodie that was only long enough to expose her bellybutton, and her pink skirt over her white pants. "Not to mention a good shower. Can't Slick Nick use a much cleaner and good-smelling liquid for a weapon for a change?" she said, puckering her lips at last night's memory.

"Unfortunately, baddies always like to go down and dirty." Marc agreed, walking beside his sister. Although they're twins, Marc looked nothing like Megan; with his hazel eyes and her green eyes, his caramel brown hair and hers black, and his bright skin and her dark one. Smart Marc had a term for this…oh yeah! Fraternal twins.

"But luckily, we finished the mission earlier. I was able to finish next week's homework when we got home." Marc continued as he slipped his hands into his hoodie's front pockets.

"And I got to beat Lee's videogame high score!" little Tony added from behind them. His green eyes were shining triumphantly and his fist was raised in the air.

"Oh yeah?" Of course, Lee wouldn't back down that easily, considering that he's the eldest, strongest and most athletic among the four of them. "Just you wait and I'll beat you right out of the top spot!" he beamed at his brother.

Tony would have answered back but they were distracted by a huge crowd gathering in front of them. Everyone was staring at a poster on the right wall. The poster was decorated in pink and blue swirls which surrounded the clear gigantic white letters that spelled –

"_School Dance this coming Friday!"_ Megan let out an excited gasp as she clasped her hands together below her chin. "Ooohh! Exciting! I wonder which band they've got to play." she said.

"Who cares? It's a dance, not a music fest." Tony said and he gripped Megan and Marc's shoulders out of the way, "And I can already see the lucky girl who's going to hit the dance floor with me." His eyes shot straight forward to the brunette fifth-grader on the other side of the hallway.

In a matter of seconds, Tony's back was pressed onto the locker, his arms were folded casually in front of him and his face carried a cocky smile as he turned to face the girl on his right. "So, Friday night sounds like a lot of fun. Well, it will be if you and I could come together, you know, arm in arm, face to face when the music starts playing." His voice was seriously deep and cool and if the girl still hadn't noticed the gleam on Tony's teeth then I don't even know what to make of it.

"Sorry but someone's already taking me to the dance." she replied with her palm raised in front of Tony's face. She gave him an annoyed look before walking away.

Tony stared in disbelief.

"What?! She's taken already?" he burst.

Lee smirked from behind Marc and Megan, who have all been watching Tony's little act. "Sorry little bro but you gotta act fast." he teased before his attention turned to the ringing on his phone.

"Wo-ho-ho, and look how fast these girls are texting." Lee began scrolling the screen. "I just received fifteen messages for the past three minutes, from girls who want _yours truly_ to take them to the dance." He threw he threw his phone up and caught it in one hand and then showed off a big smile.

_Show off_, the younger siblings thought.

"Yeah well, you guys can go ahead and look for your dates." Marc frowned as he spoke. He wasn't trying to sound cool or proud. "You know me – I'm too much of a nerd to ask a girl out." His head was lowering down.

Before either Lee or Tony could say anything horrible, Megan nudged her shoulder against her brother's. "Oh come on, Marc, learn to have a little faith in yourself." Her voice was softened. "Hey, what about that lab partner you told me about? You said she's pretty."

Marc's cheeks turned hot and pink. "I said that? What I meant was, she's pretty nice." He turned his face away from Megan so she couldn't see him blushing even more.

"Lab partner?" Tony, who was now beside Lee, cried out. "Man, I bet this girl would have to be all geeky with Science and stuff if she'll let Marc ask her out." he told Lee. They began to laugh but Megan glared daggers at the both of them.

Marc still looked gloomy until he gaped and straightened. "Ssshh, guys! She's coming this way!" he whispered at them.

The other three straightened at once and looked to the direction Marc was staring, and there they saw the girl heading towards them.

_"Whoah"_ came out of Lee's and Tony's mouth.

The girl was dressed in a royal blue short-sleeved top with a short sleeveless blazer of darker blue that went over it. Her top stretched down to a fleeted short skirt, covering the upper portion of her black knee-length leggings. On her middle was a fashionable belt that was almost unseen because of a huge book she was clutching on her chest. She was fair-skinned. Her eyes had the same deep blue color as her clothes and her bangs were swept to the side, almost covering her left eye, while the rest of her striking cherry red hair hang freely behind her back.

"Hey, Marc." she called him. Her voice sounded smooth and sweet.

Marc snapped out from his daze but he was still getting distracted by the loud pounding in his chest.

"Hi, Celine." he stammered, trying to keep a straight face."Didn't see you there." This was obviously a lie.

She smiled. Then he noticed her tilting her head a little to look past behind him.

"Oh, yeah, these are my brothers and sister;" He gestured and the three quickly broke off from their stares and straightened, "Megan, Tony and Lee. Guys, this is my lab partner Celine."

The three each came up with their own response which was nothing more than a "Hey" or "What's up?"

"You can just call me Sel. Nice to meet you." she replied nicely. Then she turned to Marc, "I can't wait for Science Class today. Mr. Pipette said we'll be heating up chemicals today. Well, I-" she scratched her head and smiled nervously, "I've never actually used a Bunsen burner before."

"There's nothing wrong with that. If you want, I can help you on your first try." Marc told her, also smiling nervously.

"Really? But, you've already helped me out during the past few days. I don't want to be a bother." the redhead answered softly as she was beginning to bury half of her face behind her book.

"It's completely fine. Besides, it's just a laboratory apparatus. It's not really that much compared to the Science and Math problems I've been asked to deal with. I'm glad to help." he said.

"Wow! Thanks, Marc. If I'm becoming a pain in the neck, just tell me." She grinned, emphasizing the shine in her blue eyes. "Oops, I better get going now. See you later, Marc. And see you around too." she told Lee, Megan and Tony cheerfully as she walked away.

The four Clarks were alone again. Marc sighed in relief. Lee, Megan and Tony still had their faces in amazement as they watched Celine walk to her locker.

Lee turned around and broke the silence, "I gotta hand it to you Marc, she is cute."

Tony followed, "Yeah she is. So not the geeky girl I was expecting."

"And the best part is," Megan stepped over to Marc, "she talks to you. She _knows_ you. You don't have to show off or pretend to be something you're not. That's why you should definitely ask her to the dance." she said.

Maybe Marc was always easily swayed by his sister's words because once again he was persuaded by her to do one of the things he feared to do. If Marc was to choose between fighting against an army of gigantic robots and asking a pretty girl to a dance, he'd grab a laser gun right away.

"Alright." he finally said and he began to walk away.

"Good luck, bro." encouraged Tony.

"Make us proud." Lee patted his back.

Marc saw Celine helping herself place a few books into her locker. He was just about to call out to her when, just four lockers away, Marc found himself hurled into a locker that soon widened into a tunnel that sent him sliding down unstoppably.

He bumped right into his siblings somewhere during the slide and it ended with all of them landing on a pink bouncy chair. They moaned as their bodies were slouched in awkward positions; Lee lying upside down, Marc lying face-first with Tony on his back, and Megan half-sitting, half-lying with Marc's legs crossed over hers and Tony's head resting on her right arm.

The Clarks weren't in school anymore. In fact, they were nowhere near school. They were in an office inside the World Organization of Human Protection headquarters. Around them were metallic walls, floor and ceiling that surely had something hidden beneath or behind them.

"Hello, spies." greeted the man in black suit in front of them. He was tall, almost bald and was probably in his late thirties or forties. Pretty old for someone running an international organization but the Clarks wouldn't say that, at least not directly in his face. He was sitting behind his desk that was walled by computer monitors.

He eyed the young spies with amusement, "Was it a bad time?" He had a British accent.

"Yeah, Jer," Megan replied just as quickly as they sat themselves properly. "You just blew Marc's chance in asking out a girl to the dance."

Jerry didn't have the slightest idea. "I'm sure there's going to be other opportunities for that matter. Now for your assignment," he spun around his chair to face the screen he just turned on. Light filled the room.

"Last night, a conference was held in Michigan University and during the presentation of the awards, this happened," he pressed a button.

The screen played a footage showing the conference room, where onstage stood two men in lab gowns. One of them handed a trophy to the other man and the audience burst into applause. Suddenly, smoke filled the stage until the two men were unseen and only their coughing and the audience's commotion were heard.

"No one could find the source of the smoke." Jerry spoke when the video was over. "It must be something sinister since the conference held almost a hundred scientists from all over Michigan."

"So? What would someone want with a bunch of old nerds?" Tony asked.

"Information. Secret formulas, special plans, rare findings." answered Marc.

"Precisely. That's why I need you to check out the two scientists who were exposed to the smoke during that day. Now, for your gadgets." Jerry pressed another button and a tray emerged from the front of his desk.

"Today, you'll be utilizing the Aim Right-Stick Right Glue Gun," which Tony grabbed in an instant, "the Upgraded Virtual Wardrobe Ring, which can also change your body's appearance aside from your clothes,"

"Ooh, can't wait to try it out." Megan said as she slid the ring through her finger.

"Yeah, we can't wait to see what kind of silly looks it has in store for you." Lee smirked.

"The Evaporation Thermos and the Super Absorbent Hanky." Jerry finished and the spies took hold of the devices.

"Wow. Thanks, Jerry."

Great gadgets should come with great suits so with another press of a button, the spies were instantly clad in their spy suits.

"Your jet awaits, spies."

The wall on the right lifted and revealed the WOOHP Jet. The spies ran to their vehicle, entered and fastened themselves into their seats.

Megan and Tony scanned the system and it was ready to go. They signaled Marc and Lee on the pilot seats and Lee set the jet off into the air. The jet flew over Los Angeles and over more cities as they headed towards the state of Michigan.

* * *

**First of all, HI! Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story. It's my very first fanfic :D**

**Second, sorry if it's not that good. I don't know how to deal with emotions so my stories are more concentrated on the plot. It's like you're watching another TAS episode rather than reading a creative fanfic that deals with the character's emotional turmoil that brings me to tears. *sniff***

**Third, I really really really don't want to put OCs but I just can't because there's no character in the show other than the spiez, their parents, Jerry and Tami. So I had to make one. And no, I don't like Sheena. XD**

**Fourth, I know nothing about Michigan.**

**I'll try to finish this one before June. J So yeah, review please? It would mean a lot. Thank you soooo much! :D**

**-Kimmy!**

(Man I talk too much)


	2. The Little Bro Asks for Advice

I have 2 chapters for you guys!

That's right, TWO.

I'll shut up now. :D

* * *

Tony stood leaning against the back of his control chair. He brushed his fingers over his raven hair and beamed his pearly white teeth in front of him.

"Aren't I irresistible?" he said.

Megan burst out laughing in front of him. "Tony – you – you're killing me!" she laughed louder.

Tony's face got all red and scrunched up. "Megan! You're not helping!"

But Megan couldn't stop, even if she wanted to. She didn't want to make Tony feel embarrassed, after all, he asked for _her_ help. Tony was naturally a ladies' man, well he says so, but he figured he needed fresh ideas in impressing girls so why not ask the only girl in the family?

But Megan would really be a more helpful sister if she stopped laughing by now.

"I can't believe it!" Lee exclaimed from the pilot seat. He had set the jet to Autopilot since he surely didn't want to crash the four of them from hundreds of feet in the air while he read every girl's text message in his phone. "Heather Johnson texted me!"

Megan finally stopped laughing. "You mean that girl beside you in History class who you said always smelled nice?"

"That's the one!" Lee replied, jumping out of his seat and heading over to Tony and Megan. "I've been trying to woo her for over a month and finally she noticed me. And great timing too because the dance is coming up. Oh yeah!"

Tony got excited but not for Lee. "What did you do to make her notice you?"

"Aside from being a showoff?" Megan added.

Lee got annoyed for a split second. "She probably noticed me during the basketball game last week. You know, the one where my team won." he grinned.

_There it is, _Megan thought.

"But I don't have enough time. The dance is on Friday!" Tony cried out.

"It's easy, Tone. Just mesmerize a girl with your looks and you'll get a date in no time. Just make sure no one's taking her to the dance yet."

"Now hold on a second," Megan spoke up. "Girls aren't all about looks. We're not that shallow, unlike you _boys._" She crossed her arms. "If you really want to impress a girl, Tony, you'll have to be a gentleman."

"A what?"

"Don't tell me you haven't tried being a gentleman, Lee."

"What do you mean 'tried'? Maybe you should ask one of my ex-girlfriends about how much of a gentleman I am."

"Maybe I should also ask them how you put the 'ex' in 'ex-boyfriend.'"

Tony was too deep in thought to listen to his brother and sister's little argument. "Hhmm, gentleman. You mean like opening the door, carrying their bags for them and stuff?"

"That's right," Megan smiled. "Come on guys, it's pretty natural. You don't win a girl by just looking at her; you have to do something for her. It can be as simple as picking up the books when she drops it. I don't see how someone would say 'no' to a boy who does that."

Tony stroked his chin. "Since I already tried showing off like Lee _(Hey!) _then I'll try your advice, Megan. After all, I see it's already working for Marc."

Marc, who was so focused on the controls during the whole time, turned at the mention of his name. "Huh? What?"

"You're helping Celine in class so she won't turn you down when you ask her to the dance."

"O-kay? But I'm not doing it because of that," Marc said defensively.

"I think what Tony means," Megan said quickly but with certainty, "is that you, Marc, are naturally a gentleman whom Celine would gladly go to the dance with."

"Uhhh, isn't that what he just said?" Lee scratched his head.

Megan sighed.

"Alright!" That settles it," said Tony finally, "I'll be a gentleman from now on, well at least until the dance is over. Thanks, Megan!"

"You're welcome, I think."

"That's great, Tony," Marc said, "but you'll have to set the girls aside for a while because the sensors are telling me we're close to our destination."

Oh yeah, the mission.

Lee, Megan and Tony hurried back to their seats. "Great to hear that, Marc. Come on, spies," Lee fastened his seatbelt, "it's mission time!" He pulled a lever and the jet boosted off.

* * *

The spies flew from the jet and situated themselves on the rooftop of one of the buildings in the university. From above, they saw college kids scattered on the school grounds. Some were walking to their classes in groups, some did it alone while some were hanging out under the shade of a tree and near the fountain in the middle of the grounds. It looked pretty much like it did in Southdale Jr. this morning, except the students were taller, bigger and had facial hair.

"Who are the two scientists Jerry told us to check on?" Tony asked, curious as always but also because he wanted to get back to school right now. And not for the reason that he wanted to sit in class and really learn, but because he knew that as every second passed, the number of unasked girls grew less and less.

"Dr. Skinner and Mr. Tadwell," Marc answered as he tapped on his blue MPCom. "They're scientists who are also working as professors in this university. Their schedule says they should be in their office for consultation. Unfortunately, their offices are in separate buildings."

"Then we'll split up. Marc and Megan, you two check on Dr. Skinner while Tony and I go on Tadwell," Lee ordered.

"Are we going to get all sneaky and search their offices for clues or face them up front?" Tony asked.

"I say we face them up front. We're not exactly sure what we're looking for so we need to do a little interrogation," Megan suggested.

"Great idea, Megan. We'll ask them about their research projects to see if any of them has enough potential to attract bad guys," Marc added, his siblings nodding. "But to do that, we need a disguise."

"Yeah we do," Tony agreed. He was looking at the view below. "Disguises that will make us blend in with these college students."

"Don't worry, Tony-yo," Megan took out one of their gadgets and held it between her fingers, "I'm sure the Upgraded Virtual Wardrobe Ring can help us with that." She turned the "jewel" on the ring and voila! Her appearance changed.

Lee, Marc and Tony looked to see that their sister Megan now wore sneakers, jeans, shirt and jacket instead of her spy suit. They looked up at her to see that nothing else had changed, except for the fact that they were looking _up _at her because her limbs grew longer, making her stand taller than she did before. She was even taller than Lee!

"How do I look?" Megan asked, posing as she looked down on her brothers.

"Just the same, only older." Tony answered before grabbing the ring from her finger and wearing it on his. A flash of light and then ta-da! Before them stood no more of their shrimpy baby brother but a tall handsome college student wearing the same smile and hair as Tony's, but he wore a green jacket and white jeans that would probably be XXXL in Kids' size.

Marc took his turn and after a twist on the ring and a flash of light, he was now a teenage kid in dark blue polo and khaki pants. Lee did the same and he transformed into a taller Lee who was now the tallest among the four college-disguised tweens. He wore a red jacket and black jeans.

The spies took one last good look at each other. In just a matter of seconds, they turned from a couple of 5 ft pre-teens to a group of mature-looking 18-year olds.

"Now there's an upgrade WOOHP got right," Lee said, impressed. He pocketed the ring and faced his siblings. "Okay, spies. Let's move out."

The four Clark teenagers split into two teams, running in opposite directions towards the roof of another building.

* * *

**Boo this is boring. Go to the next chapter! GO GO GO!**


	3. The Old Nerds

Chapter 3! :D

* * *

Lee was entirely focused on the mission ever since he yelled "It's mission time!" back at the jet. Well, he _was _until he and Tony reached the ground and realized there were beautiful college girls in every direction he looked. He was wondering why they didn't just sneak into a window on their way.

_Nah, this works too. We're already on the ground, what can we do? _This he thought while drooling over the blonde college girl who walked past him.

Lee stared at every girl as he and Tony entered a building. Tony glanced at his reflection on the glass door and couldn't believe how mature he looked. He walked with his long legs, trying to get used to it although he already experienced this once, when he got turned into an adult during an encounter with a ten-year old villain.

"So this is how it feels like to be in college," Lee said as he glanced at the lockers, classrooms and people in the hallway. He was the eldest so he would be the first one to get to college among him and his siblings.

"Hey, if we still have time, can we explore around the school?" Tony asked excitedly, his voice sounding high. The gadget altered their appearance but not their voices. "Please? Pretty pretty please?" His eyes were wide and his hands were clasped together.

"Sure thing, bro. But you _have _to stop acting like that. You might look 18 but you sure still sound like our 11-year old Tony."

Another glass door was in front of them. Lee reached for the handle but Tony stepped ahead and pushed it open. He stepped aside, pushing Lee behind. Before the big brother could ask, he noticed a group of girls who probably had walked behind them. They smiled as Tony gestured for them to walk ahead while he held the door open. One of the girls shot Tony one last smile before he and Lee walked in.

"Smooth move, Tone," Lee remarked, noticing the satisfied look on his brother's face. "I guess you and I have the same reason for wanting to explore this school."

"What? No, dude. I really do wanna see what universities are like. I was just trying out Megan's advice to see if it would work."

"Looks like it did. And you tried it out first on girls who are older than the ones you'll really ask. Pretty smart, bro."

"Well, if I have to act like an 18-year old then I guess I have to think like one. Hey, look!" He spotted a door on their left, which had names of professors printed on a wooden board. One of the names was Mr. Tadwell's.

"There's our guy." Lee opened the door and greeted them was a loud sneeze.

The room was an office indeed, an office for four people. It had four desks, each piled up with paperwork and books. But the desk on the very back left was filled with more than paperwork and books, which was the very same thing covering them because it occupied the whole desk. Tissues; used, crumpled and icky tissues. The man sitting behind the desk was alone. He sneezed again, followed by a heavy cough.

Lee and Tony gave each other a look. "Uhh, Mr. Tadwell?" They were still by the door, far away from the sneezing man in a lab coat.

"Yes?" He coughed again. "What can I do for you?"

The two hesitated at first but still went on to approaching the man behind his tissue-scattered desk. The man had long black hair tied to a ponytail. He looked like he was in his early twenties but his saggy face, red nose, teary eyes and dark eyebags made him look even older.

"Umm, we're just here to congratulate you for the success of the conference." Mr. Tadwell sneezed again. "Even though I heard that an incident happened during the award-presentation," Lee finished as he and Tony backed away when Mr. Tadwell let out another heavy cough.

"That's very thoughtful." That was all he could say before he buried his face into another strip of tissues for another round of sneezing and coughing.

Lee and Tony felt bad for him. "Whoah, Sir, you're really sick. You should take the day off," Tony suggested. Even if he wasn't an official student of this university, someone should really tell that to this professor.

Mr. Tadwell managed to form a smile under his runny nose. "Thank you for your concern, students, but I can't do that. I have three more classes to teach this afternoon. Besides, cold is fairly common in this season. But if I had known that this cold could get significantly worse in just one night then I wouldn't have come to school today," Mr. Tadwell said before sneezing again.

"You've been sick since last night?" Tony pointed out.

"The same night as the conference?" Lee asked.

"Yes. After the conference, specifically. When I got home, the cold started to come in."

"After that incident during the awards presentation, specifically." Lee noted.

"I've hosted several conferences before and believe me, technical glitches like that happen everytime." Mr. Tadwell wiped his nose.

"Were you up for an award too?"

"No. I'm just an instructor who happens to enjoy hosting events. And studying for my Master's degree makes it a lot harder to focus on a research study, if I had one."

Mr. Tadwell burst into sneezing and coughing again. Lee snatched one of the used tissues into his jacket's inner pocket.

"Okay, we have to go now, Mr. Tadwell," Lee said quickly, nudging Tony on the elbow.

"Yeah, because of class and stuff." The two boys walked towards the door while hearing the sneezing and coughing of Mr. Tadwell. "Get well soon!" Tony said and he and Lee closed the door in front of them.

They were back at the fresh and uninfected environment of the hallway.

"Phew! I'm glad to be out of there," Tony told Lee.

"Yeah, at least we got a clue." Lee pointed to the inner pocket in his jacket. "I just hope Marc and Megan get a less disgusting one," his face puckered.

"I guess we're done here. Come on, let's walk around," Tony said and he and Lee exited the halls like a couple of 10 year olds on Chocolate Cake Day.

* * *

Marc and Megan stood in front of Dr. Skinner's office. Megan knocked on the door then a woman with eyeglasses opened it.

"Yes?" the woman peeked at them.

"We're here to see Dr. Skinner," said Megan.

"I'm sorry but Dr. Skinner isn't available right now," the woman spoke in a nasal voice.

"But his schedule says he's available for consultation," Marc said.

A man's voice was heard from inside the office. "Who's that, Natasha?"

The woman turned to the direction of the voice, "Just a couple of students, Doctor."

"Let them in, let them in," he said.

The woman opened the door wide and let Marc and Megan in.

The office looked empty but the voices and laughter from behind a wall told them otherwise. The teenage-looking spies passed by a couple of empty desks, with the woman walking behind them. They took a turn and stopped in surprise.

Here was Dr. Skinner sitting behind his desk, his arms bent above his shoulders to hold his head. His legs were stretched comfortably on the desk, where in front sat two female professors massaging either one of his feet. And the worst part was, when they all turned to face Marc and Megan, the women were smiling.

"Uhh," the twins uttered as they stared at the unprofessional-looking doctor in a room for professionals. They had trouble processing the doctor and his bare feet that they didn't notice the woman called Natasha walk past beside them.

"Here's your coffee, Doctor," she said in a pleasant tone as she handed him the cup.

"Oooh, thank you, Natasha. Your coffee is the best beverage I've ever tasted."

Marc and Megan swore they saw Natasha blush. "Oh, you know that's not true, Doctor." She giggled. They had a few more flirty exchanges before Natasha finally walked out of their sight.

Marc and Megan were just standing there the whole time but now they looked like they were about to vomit their breakfast. The thing was, the doctor was_ old, _like Jerry-old! Natasha looked probably around his age which was totally okay but the two women massaging his feet looked ten years younger! They looked like they were in mid-twenties, but most importantly, WHY are they massaging his feet?! The doctor wasn't even good-looking even for an old guy, according to Megan. This was just too much for the twins. Even if they were international spies in disguises, they were still 12 year olds!

"Anything I can help you with, kids?" the doctor asked before taking a sip of his coffee.

The spies stepped closer but not too close because they were still freaked out by his bare feet and the two women they couldn't find a logical explanation with.

"We just want to congratulate you for winning that award during the conference last night," Marc answered.

"Yeah, we heard it was a very great award," Megan added, trying not to look at the two women.

The professor's eyes widened. "Oh thank you, thank you. I'm glad that the students still have interest for the science community. Well, I have to say, I do deserve the Special Award for my leadership during the surgical operation of one of our colleagues. I don't want to brag but it wasn't really a tough operation and I did save his life."

"I heard about that. You were amazing, doctor," spoke the one in charge of the left foot.

"Totally. The explosion of chemicals made his face look hopeless but you made him look even better than the face he was born with," the other one said.

Marc and Megan looked at each other in disgusted faces.

"Did you get other awards? Like for your research studies?" Marc asked.

The doctor raised an eyebrow. "No. I haven't been involved in research projects for a while. Younger scientists are devoted to that, pushing new ideas of theirs. I've stuck to teaching and a little curing here and there. But who needs research when I've already got a Special Award? Finally, the community took notice of me, and that's not the only thing that trophy's got me noticed." He brushed the invisible hair on his balding head as he winked at the two women by his feet.

Marc and Megan shared another terrified face.

"Is it okay if we take a look at the trophy?" Marc asked.

"Yes yes. Anything for my admiring students." The doctor looked even more proud as he gestured to the cabinet to his right. "You two should definitely come to my laboratory every once in a while. I can show you the exact procedure of the operation that led me to my award."

"That's not really necessary," Megan started. Marc had walked to the cabinet, staring at the beaker-shaped trophy through the glass. The trophy had the words SPECIAL AWARD engraved in it.

"Say, I don't think I've seen you two before. Which one of my classes are you in?"

Megan lied, "We're not your students, Professor. One of our friends is. She _always _told us about how great of a teacher you are."

"Really now? What is the name of your-"

"And she also told us that something happened when you received your Special Award. She's really worried."_ Come on, bite it._

"Tell your friend that her teacher is completely fine. There's nothing to fuss about. It's probably just smoke from a stage prop or machine. Everyone's really getting worried about me, even the ladies. I don't want-" he cut off, letting out a deep sigh. "Wowww. That's the spot. You have gifted hands, Miss Nora." he told one of the women.

_This is crazy, _Megan thought. Fortunately, Marc was beside her again. He nodded at her and told the doctor, "Hey, doctor, thanks for letting me see the trophy. It was an honor." He and Megan tried not to laugh.

"No problem, kids. Remember, you can come by anytime."

"Sure thing, Doctor. We're going now." The two began walking out just as Natasha walked in.

"Great timing, Natasha. My back is a little sore, can you massage it for me, darling?"

"Anything for you, Doctor."

Marc and Megan closed the door.

"That was crazy." Megan finally spoke up as she and Marc started walking down the hall. "I don't know what's worse, an egotistic doctor who orders around his co-workers or the two professors who are completely fine with massaging his feet!" she exclaimed.

"I agree. I didn't know winning Special Awards could gain that much attention." said Marc.

"At least we don't have to watch another show of Dr. Skinner and his Admirers anymore. Just too bad we didn't get anything much from it."

"Who says we didn't?" Marc smiled at her. He pulled the confused Megan into a janitor's closet nearby.

Inside, Marc pulled out the Super Absorbent Hanky. "I wiped the trophy with this and hopefully it absorbed something that could tell us about the smoke during the incident." He took out the Evaporation Thermos.

"Great thinking, Marc. But what's the thermos for?"

"Squeezing the hanky's gonna take us a lot of time so I'll just put it here." He placed the hanky inside the thermos and fiddled with the gadget's structure. "Instead of evaporation, I changed the function of the thermos to push out the liquid from the handkerchief."

The thermos made a soft humming sound then it stopped. Marc propped it open and took out the hanky. The hanky was light and dry, and inside the thermos was a small amount of liquid. He poured the liquid into a small transparent container that came along with the thermos.

"And we got ourselves a clue." He showed the container to Megan.

"You're amazing, Marc," Megan told him. She paused for a while and silently watched her brother place their clue inside his pocket. "I'm sure that's the kind of amazing thing Celine would like to see."

Marc paused. He turned to her, surprised that she brought it up at such a time. It was unexpected but appropriate, now that they got their clue and were alone inside a janitor's closet. He didn't think it was worth the talk but as long as it's Megan who listened, then it's fine.

"You – you really think so? Or are you just saying that to-"

"Trust me, Marc. I know how girls think. And we're talking about a girl who hasn't used a Bunsen burner." She giggled.

Marc looked down as he pocketed the other gadgets. "I don't know. I don't want to get my hopes up."

"Trust me, Marc," Megan repeated softly, looking at him. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

Marc met his sister's eyes, his sister who always cheered him up while his brothers laughed at him without any idea that it's hurting him.

"Well, you're my sister." He sounded confident now.

"That's right." Megan's voice went back to its usual loudness. She placed her hands on her waist. "I am your awesome sister."

Marc smiled. "Speaking of which, what time is it? I don't want to get late for Science class."

"Of course you don't. I'll go check Team Two." She pressed a button on her Eye-Tech. "Come in, Lee and Tony."

Lee's voice came in. "Hey guys, how's the mission going?"

"Pretty fine. Dr. Skinner was friendly, a little too friendly actually. We did get a clue from his trophy. How did yours go?"

"Mr. Tadwell wasn't feeling a tad well at all. I think he got sick during the conference but he got it after the smoke stuff hit them."

"You're saying the smoke made him sick?"

"Probably. Was your guy sneezing all over you guys?"

"No, all he did was brag about himself."

"That's weird. It must be just common cold then."

"Let's make sure. So where are you guys?"

"Umm. At the gym."

Marc and Megan looked at each other. "What are you doing at the gym?"

"We're not here to watch the cheerleaders practice that's for sure!" Tony said loudly.

Megan sighed in frustration. "Whatever. Let's just send the samples to Jerry for analysis."

"Oops. Sorry, sis, the samples will have to wait. We're late for school!" Lee said, looking at his watch.

"Great, and you didn't notice that until I called you," Megan pointed out. "Okay, we'll send it later. Let's meet at the jet."

"Okay, Megan."

"And guys," Megan called.

"Yeah?"

"Stop watching the cheerleaders!"

She turned the communicator off and she and Marc made their way out of the building while Lee and Tony had to check the condition of their ears first before leaving the university gym.

* * *

**GUYS!**

**I just want to thank you for the 6 flippin' reviews I got for the first chapter! Thank you also to the two guest reviewers, however I can't reply to you guys. I wasn't really expecting positive reviews since this is just like an ordinary TAS episode but Ian C enlightened me on that so thank you!**

**I easily get feels, guys. I'm sorry! XD**

**I have to admit I felt pressured too because the 1****st**** chapter had almost nothing going on so I was afraid you won't like this one. XD**

**And that June thing was hilarious because I realized I couldn't finish it that fast. I wanted to update this yesterday but iCarly's last episode iGoodbye premiered in our country and I cried because I easily get feels and I was too emotional to write. So yeah. Hey, at least I have two new chapters for you guys! :D**

**Feel free to review, guys! I want more feels! :D**

** The MarcxMegan fluff seems so forced though. -_- Did I get the comma-period thing right, tIA? :D**

**Teehee. Okay, I said a lot. Thank you again guys! :D**


End file.
